


Talk it Over

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Dad Bingo [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Hurt/Comfort, Iron Dad Bingo, Iron dad and Spider son, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: Peter stood awkwardly between Tony and Captain freaking America. Apparently, something had happened that caused the Rogue Avengers to come back to the compound. And upon meeting Peter, it took Sam Wilson all of three seconds to realize his voice matched the ‘spider-guy’ as he put it from Germany.Hence why Tony and Cap were yelling at each other.----Iron Dad Bingo #3- Trope: Rogue Avengers





	Talk it Over

**Author's Note:**

> Third prompt for my Iron Dad bingo card!

“You brought a child to war!”

“You were so antsy to fight in a war you let my dad inject you with a serum!”

“I wasn’t a child!”

Peter stood awkwardly between Tony and Captain freaking America. Apparently, something had happened that caused the Rogue Avengers to come back to the compound. And upon meeting Peter, it took Sam Wilson all of three seconds to realize his voice matched the ‘spider-guy’ as he put it from Germany.

Hence why Tony and Cap were yelling at each other.

“I wouldn’t have had to recruit him if you would’ve listened!” Tony said. “But no, Mr. Truth and Justice always has to be right.” Tony exhaled loudly, feeling a panic attack slowly coming on. Steve, never willing to back down, just stared Tony down. The thought that he fought a kid in Germany, that he dropped a jet bridge on him, that made him sick to his stomach.

“Look no one was thinking straight that day,” Sam said, stepping forward to stand at Steve’s side “Mistakes were made.”

“That they were,” Rhodey stood behind Tony, his arms crossed over his chest. Sam looked down at Rhodey’s legs, shame on his face. “Let them handle this.” Sam nodded and stepped backwards, where Wanda and Nat were. 

“This wasn’t his fight,” Steve said, staring down Tony.

“Um excuse me Cap?” Peter said, bringing attention back to the teen in the room. “Perhaps we should all consider the fact that it should have never come to a fight? That maybe nobody was right and talking and listening would have been more effective then?” Steve went to say something, but Peter didn’t let him. “I don’t need to know why you think you’re right. You weren’t. A fight happened. It made everyone look bad and it destroyed the Avengers. I’m from New York, you guys saved my home. And then you all nearly killed each other because compromises couldn’t be made?”

“It wasn’t that simple,” Steve said numbly. The kid was smart, smarter than Steve expected. “There were other factors.”

“So?” Peter asked. “I don’t avoid stopping a thief if other factors made him a thief. He’s still a thief.” Tony watched Peter, a sense of pride on his face. Every time he thought about Germany, he wanted to deck Steve in the face. But Peter was handling this with the maturity of someone beyond his age.

“I dropped a jet bridge on you son,” Steve said. “I wouldn’t have done that if I had known.”

“Maybe,” Peter said. “But that’s in the past. You’re here now. Are you here to yell or work together?”

“The little spider’s got a point,” Nat said, finally speaking up. She felt some weird pride watching the kid. She had fought with him in Germany and it had been clear to her that he was young. She didn’t think about age after all she had been through. It was clear to her he could handle himself, in any sort of battle. “You’re pretty smart.” Peter shrugged, earning a small smile from Nat.

“Ms. Romanoff,” Peter started, but Nat shook her hand. Peter glanced at Tony who smirked.

“It’s Natasha,” She said. “Or Nat, if you really want.” Peter nodded. 

“Why did you switch sides?” Nat raised an eyebrow and Steve turned to look at her. 

“The Accords and Stark made a good point,” Nat said. “But Steve was trying to protect Bucky.” Steve glanced at Tony at the mention of his friend. There was a slight dark look that crossed Tony’s face, but it was gone as fast it appeared, replaced with the same tired look he had been wearing lately. 

“So that’s kind of like saying no one was right,” Peter said before looking back at Steve “So you can keep yelling at Mr. Stark, or we could all try listening to each other.” Tony clapped Peter on his shoulder, proud of the teen. He had put it more eloquently than Tony ever could. But then again, he didn’t have the same angry pits of betrayal that Tony felt through this whole process. 

“Spider-kid’s got a point,” Sam said. 

“Spider-Man,” Peter retorted and Sam rolled his eyes, a slight smirk on his face.

“Maybe it would be better to just talk,” Wanda offered. Peter glanced over at her and smiled. His smile hit something in Wanda that she had buried when she had to bury her brother. His quick-thinking, his way with words, his name was Peter? It all reminded her of Pietro.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, turning towards his mentor. “Would you be willing to talk this out with Cap?” Tony sighed and Peter looked encouragingly up at him.

“Only if you act as my mediator,” Tony said with a soft chuckle. Peter smiled and nodded. “Then I’m in kid.” Tony glanced at Steve. “Rogers?” Steve watched the interaction between Tony and Peter. He had never seen him act so, mature wasn’t the right word. Paternal?

“Wouldn’t hurt to try,” Sam offered and Wanda and Nat nodded as well. Steve glanced back at Tony, who was patiently waiting for a response, his hand still on Peter’s shoulder.

“Okay,” Steve said. “Let’s give it a shot.” There was a collective exhale from everyone, as if they had been waiting for his response. “Conference room?”

“Be there in a moment,” Tony said. “Just want to grab Vision.” Steve nodded and he and the Rogues left the workshop and headed towards the conference. When they left, Tony sighed. 

“I’ll go get Vision,” Rhodey said, knowing that Tony probably wanted to talk to Peter. And then Rhodey was out of the workshop, leaving Peter and Tony.

“Mister Stark?” Peter asked, glancing up at his mentor. Tony smiled and moved his hand to ruffle Peter’s hair. “What was that for?”

“You did good kid,” Tony said. “Sometimes I forget how smart you are.”

“Should I be offended?” Peter asked, not knowing how to take the comment. Tony chuckled and shrugged. “I was happy to help.” Tony nodded and then without thinking, pulled Peter into a hug. Peter was surprised at first, but then hugged his mentor back.

“Thanks for having my back kid,” Tony said. Tony let go of Peter and the teen smiled brightly at his mentor.

“Anytime Mister Stark,” Peter said. “So, should we go settle this matter with the Rogue Avengers once and for all?” Tony nodded and they headed out of the workshop. As they walked towards the conference, Tony wrapped a protective arm around Peter, much like he had after the Homecoming debacle. The kid did something every day to make him not only proud of him but that helped him realize that Peter was going to be the best of all of them.

And that alone made him proud of the kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


End file.
